Sueño Lejano
by Anais-Cephiro
Summary: La rueda del destino volvió a girar...


_****_

_**SUEÑO LEJANO...**_

**_por:_**

**_Anais_**

**__**

_Una tarde cualquiera,_

_cuando el sol moría,_

_la rueda del destino volvió a girar..._

_Tres caminos separados volvieron a unirse..._

_¿Por casualidad?..._

__

La vida da muchas vueltas...

Tal vez demasiadas...

Una torre, un lugar...

Un lugar especial...

Muchos años han transcurrido...

Tantos que estuve a

punto de olvidarlo....

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...

Comencé a caminar y mis pasos me trajeron.

No esperaba encontrarlas aquí...

Ninguna lo esperaba...

Mírate...

Has cambiado...

No soy la única...

Todas hemos cambiado...

¿Nos recordaran?...

¿Nosotras nos acordamos de ellos?...

Vez esa luz...

Si la veo...

Nos han llamado de nuevo...

¿Volveremos a pelear?...

¿Por qué otra razón nos llamarían

después de tantos años?...

_Es verdad..._

_El mundo tras el espejo,_

_ha vuelto a caer en la oscuridad..._

_Tras los cristales..._

_Impotentes..._

_Los caballeros no pueden hacer,_

_mas que mirar..._

__

Hay guerra...

Hay muerte...

Hay sufrimiento...

Y en lo único que podemos pensar,

es en que estarán aquí de nuevo...

_Los recuerdos se hacen presentes..._

_Aquello que ya era una simple ilusión..._

_Toma forma y cuerpo..._

_De niñas..._

_No..._

_De mujeres..._

__

¿Me reconoces?...

si...

Tu eres ella...

Tu eres él...

A quien...

alguna vez ame...

_Una vez más,_

_tendrán que pelear..._

_Por un mundo..._

_que ya no significa nada para ellas..._

_Un mundo..._

_que habían olvidado que existía..._

_y con el que nada tenían que ver..._

_Todo comienza de nuevo..._

La pelea no será fácil...

¿Cuándo ha sido fácil?...

El mar se ha teñido de rojo...

El viento huele a sangre...

El terror se ha adueñado de este mundo...

Nuestro corazón sigue siendo fuerte...

Venceremos...

Si, lo haremos...

_Las habían esperado..._

_Si..._

_Por tanto tiempo,_

_que el corazón,_

_no pudo soportarlo,_

_y se rompió en pedazos..._

_Fue después que decidieron,_

_seguir viviendo..._

_De las sombras ..._

_Apareció un ángel,_

_de inmaculada inocencia..._

_Con los ojos y la mirada de su padre_...

¡Papa!, ¡tengo miedo!...

Tranquila pequeña,

ya todo estará bien.

Ellas van a ayudarnos.

¿Tu eres una Guerrera Mágica?,

pero no eres como me contó mi papa...

Si lo soy pequeña...

es que tu papa me conoció...

hace mucho tiempo...

cuando aun era una niña...

Yo tengo un niño como de tu edad...

También soy madre...

_No paso mucho tiempo,_

_para que el mal invadiera,_

_el ultimo refugio..._

_Los espíritus acudieron_

_al llamado de sus dueñas, _

_como años atrás..._

_La Leyenda cobro vida..._

__

La pelea es muy cruel...

Hasta en eso han cambiado...

Ya no temen atacar...

Los años no pasan en vano...

_Fuera del castillo de cristal..._

_Dolor..._

_Miedo..._

_Sufrimiento..._

_La lucha es sangrienta..._

__

¡¡¡¡Cuidado!!!!!...

¡¡¡¡¡Viene sobre nosotros!!!!!...

¡¡¡¡¡Estamos perdidas!!!!...

¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!...

_Lejos de la irrealidad..._

_Los ángeles despiertan a media noche..._

_Han visto en sueños,_

_tres mujeres llorando..._

_Las llaman desesperados..._

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama!!!!!!...-_

El grito trasciende el tiempo y el espació...

Mis niños esperan que vuelva a casa...

_La oscuridad de la habitación, _

_retrocede por un rayo de luz ..._

_En el umbral de la puerta..._

_Una sombra familiar..._

_Abraza al ángel, _

_lo consuela..._

_- Pronto volvera mama...-_

Él mismo quisiera creer,

que lo que dice es verdad...

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡Amor!!!!!, ¿Donde estas?...-_

__

Mi esposo debe extrañarme...

_Una vez más, _

_la barrera es rota..._

_Por el lazo que existe,_

_en el corazón..._

Simplemente no puedo morir en Céfiro...

Levántate...

Lucha...

_¡¡¡¡¡VIVE!!!!!!..._

Ya no peleo por fantasías...

Hay gente que me espera...

Me necesitan...

_La luz de la victoria, _

_hace sucumbir la oscuridad de la muerte..._

_Céfiro brilla de nuevo..._

__

¡A un estan aquí!...

Si, solo un poco más de tiempo...

¿Están bien?...

No queriamos irnos, aun....

Estabamos muy preocupados...

Queríamos despedirnos...

Tal vez sea la ultima vez,

que nos vemos...

Miró dentro de sus hermosos ojos...

¿qué piensa hacer?...

Es aun más hermosa

que la ultima vez que la vi...

Su esposa nos mira...

Me acercó...

Su cuerpo aun es muy cálido...

_Solo un abrazo..._

_Solo un momento..._

_Regresa el pasado..._

_Vuelven a ese lugar... _

_donde se conocieron..._

_donde se amaron..._

_Ese lugar..._

_que ya no existe..._

__

Solo un...

Sueño...

Sueños...

Que nunca se cumplieron...

Ilusiones de niños...

Me olvidaste...

Te olvide...

Lo siento...

No hay por que sentirlo...

La vida sigue...

Yo viví sin ti...

Y tu sin mi...

Ya no hay más nada que decir...

Vuelve a los tuyos...

Regreso con los míos...

El cristal de la ilusión

acabo de romperse...

Aun así me dio gusto verte...

Otra vez esa luz...

Te vas de nuevo...

Y se que nunca más...

volveré a verte...

Adiós...

Adiós...

Esta vez para siempre...

Las lagrimas corren libres por mis ojos...

Ya no se si lloro de felicidad...

Por que pude verte y recordar...

O de tristeza...

De lo que nunca pudo ser...

Se que eres feliz...

Y eso basta para mí...

Aunque ya no sienta amor por ti...

Siempre serás una parte de mi...

Una parte de lo que alguna vez fui...

_**Otra vez...**_

_**La maldita torre...**_

_**Otra vez...**_

_**El corazón se parte en dos...**_

_**Pero esta vez...**_

_**No hay deseo de volver...**_

_**El ciclo termino...**_

_**La ilusión murió...**_

_**En ese otro mundo irreal...**_

_**Ya nada les aguarda...**_

_**Nada las espera...**_

_**Ahora es solo un recuerdo...**_

_**Una vieja fantasía...**_

_**Un...**_

_**Sueño Lejano...**_

_**Fin.**_

**__**

Este es el primer Darkfic (intento) que hago,

así que me interesa mucho saber que opinan.

Gracias a **Samantha Kounji **por que sus fics

me encantan y me diero la inspiración

para escribir este.

¿Reviews?


End file.
